the_originals_fanfiction_edit_no1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Originals Fan-Fiction (Edit No.1) Wiki
Welcome to The Originals and TVD Fan-Fiction The Originals The series centers on Niklaus Mikaelson and the Mikaelson Family, as they return to the supernatural crucible that is the French Quarter of New Orleans, a town he helped build centuries ago, and is reunited with his diabolical former apprentice Marcel. Elijah struggles with keeping his family together and Klaus will try to focus on his relationship with his family and Marcel. Veronica Solas comes back to New Orleans which reveals unveiling secrets as well as she will be in a difficult situation with her relationship with Klaus and undeniable origin revelations including tough situations like love and family. Rebekah will also find herself in a tough situation for love and family. Alexandra a new werewolf enemy in town who has a dark and scary plan for New Orleans and The Mikaelson Family in the world who tries to ally with Marcel who is busy building his vampire empire. Davina desires a normal life but receives guidance from Danielle along the way. Veronica also has to face her dark past with the support of Klaus and the others on her side. Will the promise of Always and Forever stay Forever? What is their fate from living for almost a millennia? The Vampire Diaries The series is set in the fictional town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, a town charged with supernatural history since its settlement of migrants from New England in the late 19th century. It follows the storylines of life and perspectives of different inhabitants in many scenarios. Characters * Stefan Salvatore (Actor: Paul Wesley): Stefan is a good-hearted and affectionate vampire who is described as a "beautiful young man" and the complete opposite of his older brother, Damon Salvatore. At the age of 160 years has more wisdom in him Stefan consumes animal blood, refusing to kill humans. Who falls for vampire Veronica Solas. After the battle in 1864 many centuries of the past to the present. Dealing with supernatural threats along with the others. Stefan struggles with his bloodlust and has to deal with his anti hero of a freightening brother Damon * Damon Salvatore '''(Ian Somerholder): Damon is the malevolent vampire brother of Stefan Salvatore known as selfish and manipulative. He is portrayed as a charming, handsome and snarky person who loves tricking humans, and takes pleasure in feeding on them and killing them. He also falls for Veronica Solas. * '''Veronica Solas (Actress: Nicola Floros): born as Cecilia Vassallo is a vampire currently also triggered werewolf. She is a little crazy with a dark time and many times the damage. Veronica is an unconditional and unorthodox vampire who feeds off of human blood . She is not exactly a sane person with a lot of mental instability. She has a history with Klaus. She inevitably falls for Stefan Salvatore. Dealing with supernatural threats along with the others. When she joins the Originals she as on a path to revenge against Klaus and his family with her own personal agenda of vengeance. * Ali Rose (Actress: Shay Lee): Ali is Veronica's best friend. She is a Blood witch. Ali helps Veronica with her secret adventures at first but it is then revealed her true pact after centuries that she is the villain and has her plans for Mystic Falls and its inhabitants * Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev): Elena is considered "one of the popular girls" at her high school and always gets "anything she wants". She is the selfish mean girl. This developed after the death of her parents and received foster parents who were successful rich business dealers in the small town of Mystic Falls. She is the head cheerleader. Elena was tortured and turned into a vampire by Veronica and her best "witch-werewolf" friend Ali Rose. She is very manipulative and hates Veronica Category:Browse